


Kiss!!! On Ice

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend some time practicing Yuuri's jumps -- but they get a bit distracted kissing each other part way through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written Monday night, but I had no idea how it was going to fit in with episode 9, but I think it fits perfectly at this point. I imagine some more time has passed, and yeah. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. This was inspired by some amazing artwork done by [Jujubee2522](http://www.jujubee2522.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Click here to see original post.](http://jujubee2522.tumblr.com/post/153731837371/)

Yuuri wakes in a brief disorientated state, and feels a warmth next to him. His hand is resting atop Victor’s chest, his head cradled in the crook of Victor’s shoulder and Victor has his arm draped across Yuri’s waist and hips. From his position, he can feel their legs tangled around each other, the sheets pushed down to their waists. Despite the chill in the air, it’s very warm being this entangled with Victor. Yuuri rolls over onto his side, freeing himself from the heat of Victor, but apparently, Victor isn’t interested in letting him go. Victor curls himself around Yuuri and their legs end up tangled again. Yuuri knows Victor can’t possibly be asleep at this point, but before he can crane his neck and see what Victor is up to, the man in question places a kiss on the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri can feel all the little hairs on his body twitch and stand up on end and a little shiver runs down his back.

“Good morning,” says Victor and slides one arm more firmly around Yuuri so they can lace their fingers together.

Yuuri lets Victor tuck him in closer and pull the sheets up more closely about them. Victor’s breath ruffles the back of Yuuri’s hair and neck. Yuuri squirms a bit at the sensation and glances at the clock to see how much time they have before it goes off and they have to be at the rink.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasps, “The time! We’ll be late!” Yuuri swings his legs over the side of the bed pulling free from Victor’s grasp and sits up. He scrubs his hands over his face, removing sleep from his eyes.

Victor’s eyes wander over to the clock that is slowly ticking off the time, ten past eight now. He kneels behind Yuuri and lowers his head to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “Don’t fret, we’re already late now. Another hour isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

“ _ You’re  _ the one who insisted we be at the rink early, so I asked the Nishigori’s to open it up early today for us. They even got the permission of the management!”

“I’m sure they’ll understand. They like us,” Victor continues as his hands slide down Yuuri’s sides and stop at his hips, but after a stern look from Yuuri, he lets out a sigh, “You’re right we better get up.” Victor slides off the bed and stands stretching in the middle of the room. 

They fall into their daily morning routines (albeit later than they had wanted) and traipsed over to the rink. Yuuko is sitting at the front desk with raised eyebrows when they come in, then glances up at the clock on the wall before back to them again. Victor apologizes and insists they’d simply forgotten to set the alarm. Yuuri is thankful she refrains from saying anything along the lines of ‘how could both of them forget to set their alarms’. 

When they get to the benches rinkside they quickly lace up their skates so they can get in as much time to practice before regular patrons come in for the day. 

Skates to the ice, they begin their warm ups. Victor insists that Yuuri practice his jumps more today now that Victor knows he can add a quadruple flip to his skate. 

Yuuri wonders if this is leading up to something else – does it mean that Victor wants him to permanently put the flip in his routine? Is he trying to do something? When Yuuri comes down from his jump – and falls out of it crashing down upon the ice, Victor skates over and pulls him upright.

“It’s gotten much better, Yuuri,” he nods and tugs Yuuri along the ice to the edge of the rink where he fetches two water bottles. Yuuri greedily swallows the water in his, before putting it back on the edge. He braces one of his hands against the edge of the wall as he wipes the ice that has accumulated on his skates

Victor’s leaning up against the side of the rink next to him, just watching.

Then in a sudden movement Victor leans in, one arm on the side of the rink edge and kisses Yuuri. His other hand slides around Yuuri’s back and settles on Yuuri’s hips, fingers grazing under Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri leans back, one hand tangling in Victor’s hair as his other mimics Victor’s action, finding contact with warm skin easily under Victor’s loose shirt.

It’s early, and Yuuri knows that there is no one in the rink to see them, and honestly perhaps months ago he’d have been entirely embarrassed about this, but now Victor has encouraged his confidence enough that even this no longer makes him nervous. Victor is growing more insistent; both his hands now are sliding beneath his shirt…

…a throat clears itself behind them. Yuuri feels himself starting to turn red as Victor pulls away from him. Yuuko is standing behind the benches looking at a side wall (in some attempt to give them privacy Yuuri assumes) and Yuuri manages to croak, “Yuuko? Is something wrong?”

“Well, we’ve got some skaters coming in. I had just wanted to give you some heads up if you thought you needed more time alone to practice.” Her face says that she doesn’t believe they were  _ just  _ practicing. 

“Thank you,” Victor smiles at her, still unphased,“I think Yuuri and I will skate a little longer before we leave.”

“Not a problem,” Yuuko says and turns away.

Yuuri spends a few minutes smoothing himself out so he isn’t ruffled, but it isn’t helped by Victor’s smirk or the light touch on his lower back. 

Yuuri feels slightly triumphant when he whispers back in Victor’s ear and makes him turn slightly red across the nose. Then he steals another kiss from Victor before skating away. 

He grins at Victor from across the rink before he begins to practice his step sequence. Victor smiles back and Yuuri spins into his salchow jump. This time he lands it, to the great appreciation of the people who have just entered the rink. They lead a smattering of applause and Yuuri gives them all a little bow and wave.

They spend another half hour of practice before Victor urges Yuuri off the ice and onto a bench. It’s quiet as they unlace their skates and pack everything away, and then they emerge from the rink into the bright sunlight of the afternoon.

Yuuri’s fingers twitch where they brush against the side of his leg, and he resists the urge to take Victor’s hand as they are in public. Victor is apparently unworried about that, because he takes Yuuri’s hand in his and squeezes it. Victor doesn’t let it go until they are back at Yuuri’s and they have to get the door into the house open, all the while holding an enthusiastic Maccachin back. Before Victor lets Yuuri’s hand go, he presses a kiss to his palm. They’ve got Maccachin trapped between them as the stand in the entryway. Victor slides the door shut and the street is cut off from view.

With one quick glance around the entryway, Yuuri assures himself there are no lurking family members who can see them. He then leans up and kisses Victor, who drops Yuuri’s hands to cradle his face and kiss him back.

When they pull apart they’re both grinning and then Maccachin manages to knock them both to the floor in his excitement. Maccachin is very surprised when they both end up on the floor next to him and barks with delight. Victor and Yuuri sit on the floor for a moment laughing at the unexpected surprise of ending up there, then Victor says, “I’m not sure who is more surprised now.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'd really appreciate if you left kudos if you liked it -- it makes me a very happy writer.


End file.
